This invention relates to a device for adjusting a reed of a wood wind-instrument such as a clarinet or a saxophone.
A reed is generally prepared from a stalk of the natural material of a reed. This is because materials which are excellent in acoustic and vibrative properties have not been found yet except in reeds.
About a half of a reed is formed into a taper which becomes gradually thin towards its tip. It is the tapered portion that has a great influence on the vibration characteristics of the reed. Since reeds are mechanically processed to have a regular predetermined shape, all of them should provide a similar common vibration property. However, in practice, it is said that only about 10 percent of them can be used as mechanically processed for ordinary play.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reed adjusting device which is capable of adjusting reeds, which do not fit to actual use, to a usable state and which is conveniently used for re-adjustment of reeds in the case where they do not work due to the deterioration of their vibrating properties.